Freak Show
by angel-la-mordue
Summary: Je m'appelle Marianne Gilbert et ma vie avait déjà pas mal changé depuis la mort de mes parents. Il fallait qu'en plus ma petite soeur se trouve un mec.


Welcome to the freak house !

Comme tous les matins avant d'aller manger, je faisais mes exercices : abdos, pompes, tractions. Ce qui était avant une corvée obligatoire était devenue un plaisir indispensable. Alors que ma petite sœur Elena gérait son deuil en écrivant dans son journal et que mon petit frère Jeremy faisait des conneries, moi je me plongeais dans le sport que je pratiquais depuis 6 ans maintenant : les Arts Martiaux Mixtes.

Ce sport s'il était violent, était l'un des plus beaux sports du monde. Les gens qui disaient que ce sport était un sport de brute avaient tout faux. Combattre, c'était comme réaliser une chorégraphie compliquée et improvisée. Seuls les fans pouvaient comprendre ça.

Après avoir fini mon sport, je pris ma douche puis partit rejoindre ma famille ou ce qu'il en restait depuis la mort de mes parents, quatre mois auparavant, Moi : Marianne, Elena, Jeremy et la tante Jenna. Cette dernière montrait encore quand je descendais à quel point elle était trop immature pour avoir notre charge.

En effet, elle était encore en retard pour un de ces rendez-vous, cette cruche. Elle partit précipitamment, laissant Jeremy et Elena tout seuls, c'est ce moment que je choisis pour faire mon entrée. Je dis bonjour à mon frère et à ma sœur, puis m'installai pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Elena demanda à Jeremy :

« -Ca va toi ?

-Arrête avec ça, lui répondit-il méchamment.

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur, intervins-je sévèrement.

-Oui maman, dit-il de façon moqueuse. »

En entendant cela, je me levai précipitamment et plaquai mon petit frère contre le mur et lui criai :

« -J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement de sale petit con, Jeremy Grayson Gilbert ! Alors tu vas présenter tes excuses à Elena puis tu vas aller en cours ! Cappice ?

-Pardon Elena, murmura-t-il

'Plus fort, j'ai rien entendu ! insistai-je

-Pardon Elena, répéta-t-il juste un petit peu plus fort

Je relâchai ma pression sur lui et lui ordonnai d'aller au lycée. Quant il fut parti, Elena me réprimanda :

« -Marianne, tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec lui…

-Parce qu'il a traversé des choses difficiles ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il se comporte comme un connard ! »

Après cette discussion, je finis mon petit déjeuner et partis à l'école à pied. Bonnie, la copine d'Elena avait proposé de m'emmener, j'avais refusé préférant marcher. C'était mon petit moment de détente où je pouvais penser sans être interrompue.

Au lycée, je retrouvai mes deux amies : Cassie et Gina. On se connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant. Je les aimais bien même si depuis la mort de mes parents, on se parlait beaucoup moins. On compara nos emplois du temps et je vis que j'avais maths et français avec Cassie et anglais et histoire avec Gina.

Nous commencions d'ailleurs par anglais, nous nous dirigeâmes avec Gina dans notre salle retrouver Mrs Kensington. C'était une bonne prof mais ses choix en matière de livres à étudier étaient un peu ennuyeux. L'année dernière on avait eu le droit d'étudier Orgueils et Préjugés, Les Mystères d'Udolpho, La Ferme des Animaux et Romeo et Juliette, bref trop classique.

Mais à ma surprise à la place de Mrs Kensington se trouvait une autre prof. Elle avait la quarantaine, était brune, yeux clairs avec des lunettes noires qui lui donnait un air sévère.

Le cours c'était bien passé. Les livres qu'on avait à lire cette année étaient intéressants le Moine de Lewis, Lolita de Nabokov, Orange mécanique de Burgess et Baby Doll de Williams. Les autres cours aussi c'étaient bien passés sauf histoire avec Tanner. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire prof, ses cours étaient pourris et il n'était pas pédagogue pour un sou.

Je rentrais chez moi en courant, m'habillant toujours en jogging et basket. En effet, je ne me sentais à l'aise que comme ça. Vu que j'étais musclée, trop diraient certains, ce look ne faisait pas tâche.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, personne n'était encore rentré, je pouvais ainsi regarder mon match de MMA sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire.

Une heure plus tard, Elena et Jenna arrivèrent. En ignorant Jenna, je demandai à Elena comment sa journée s'était passée.

« -Très bien, me répondit-elle, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Laisse-moi deviner, la taquinai-je, c'est un beau mec intelligent, drôle et sensible et tu as déjà des vues dessus.

-Il s'appelle Stefan Salvatore et il est nouveau.

-Et en plus il a un prénom classe, mazette, c'est l'homme parfait, dis-je moqueuse, bon tu te le fais dans combien de temps Elenator ?

-Marianne ! s'exclama Elena choquée, je n'ai même pas pensé à ça !

-Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !

-Marianne Gilbert, prépare-toi à ma vengeance ! »

Et elle commença à me pourchasser à travers la maison. A un moment, j'en eus marre de courir et la laissais me rattraper. Elle allait mettre sa vengeance en application quant elle vit l'heure :

« -Zut, faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez vous avec Bonnie au Grill, tu veux venir ?

-Tu as la flemme de conduire, je suppose ?

-Oui.

-Ok, mais si ta copine Caroline me tape sur les nerfs j'ai le droit de la frapper, deal ?

-Deal. »

Je pris mon manteau et attendis Elena qui prévenais Jenna que nous partions au Grill. Puis ma petite sœur ouvrit et nous tombâmes nez à nez devant un homme qui était franchement pas mal. Il dit :

« -Désolé, je m'apprêtais à sonner. Je tenais à m'excuser de m'être volatilisé si vite tout à l'heure. Ca peut paraître étrange. »

Alors c'était lui Stefan, décidément ma petite sœur avait bon goût. Elena lui répondit :

« -T'inquiètes, pas de soucis. J'ai compris, le sang te fait horreur.

-on peut dire ça oui. Et ta jambe alors ?

-Ca va juste éraflée, presque rien. Euh, comment as-tu su où je vis ?

-Oh, c'est tout petit ici, j'ai demandé, on me l'a indiqué. J'ai pensé que tu tenais à récupérer ça. »

Sur ces mots, il lui donna son journal. Là, il avait marqué des points dans l'Elenanommètre de l'amour. Elena eut du mal à trouver ses mots :

« -J'ai du le faire tomber. Je…merci.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas lu.

-Pourquoi ? demanda une Elena surprise, tout le monde l'aurait fait.

- Non, je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'on lise le mien.

-Tu tiens aussi un journal ?

-Oui, tout ce que je n'écris pas je l'oublie. Se rappeler c'est important.

-Oui, je, je pose ça. Rien t'obliges à rester là.

-Euh, je t'attends là. »

Elena partit déposer son journal puis revint, Stefan lui demanda :

« -Mais t'allais sortir peut-être ?

-Oui, j'allais ma sœur, répondit-elle en me montrant du doigt, rejoindre des amis.

-Salut, je m'appelle Marianne, me présentais-je.

-Et moi, Stefan.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? lui demandais-je.

-Avec plaisir. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture, une Austin Mini de 1987 noire, c'était la première voiture de mon père, il me l'avait donné le jour où j'avais eu mon permis.

Quand nous arrivâmes au Grill, Matt, Bonnie et Caroline étaient déjà attablés. On se salua tous puis l'interrogatoire de Stefan commença. Je découvris rapidement que Caroline et Bonnie étaient pire que l'inquisition. Caroline attaqua la première :

« -Donc t'es né à Mystic Falls ?

-Oui, mais je suis parti très tôt avec mes parents. »

Bonnie contre-attaqua :

« -Et tes parents ?

-En fait mes parents sont morts. »

Il échangea un regard avec Elena qui lui répondit :

« -Je suis désolée. Des frères et sœurs peut-être ?

-Je les fréquente peu mais je vis ici avec mon oncle. »

Caroline intervint encore une fois :

« -Au fait Stefan, t'es nouveau ici, sache qu'il y'aura une petite fête demain.

-Oui mais genre fête de lycée, précisa Bonnie.

Ah oui, cette fête à laquelle Cassie et Gina me trainaient. A cause de cela, je devais me grouiller après mon entraînement pour y aller.

Stefan à Elena si elle y allait ce à quoi Bonnie répondit positivement. Ce gars avait vraiment l'air d'être à fond sur elle.

Nous restâmes encore une demi-heure, je ramenai d'abord Stefan dans son manoir. Ensuite nous rentrâmes. Comme d'habitude, je fis mes exercices de musculations puis allais me coucher.

Le lendemain, les cours se passèrent de la même façon. Après ma journée, je pris ma voiture et partit en direction de la ville d'à côté où se déroulait mon entraînement avec Oncle Django.

Oncle Django était mon entraîneur depuis 3 ans. Je l'adorais même s'il m'en faisait baver. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de sport dans discipline.

Après l'entraînement, je courus prendre ma douche puis je partis rejoindre mes amies à cette stupide fête dans les bois.

Quand j'arrivai, elles étaient déjà bourrées. Sachant à quel point elles pouvaient être chiantes quant elles étaient ivres, je partis rejoindre ma petite sœur qui était avec son amie Bonnie entrain de parler. Mais je me ravisai en entendant qu'elles parlant de Stefan. Je n'avais rien contre lui, c'est seulement qu'Elena n'avait que lui à la bouche depuis hier et que ça devenait un peu saoulant à la longue. Qu'est-ce-que ce serait quant elle sortirait avec lui ? Je frissonnais rien que d'y penser.

Je décidai donc de faire une petite balade dans les bois. Je sais que ce n'était pas très intelligent de faire ça le soir, alors qu'il y'avait plein de personnes bourrées. Mais, hey, je savais me défendre, je n'étais pas une de ces demoiselles en détresse qui ne savaient rien faire de leurs dix doigts.

Toujours est-il que je marchais dans les bois. La forêt était belle la nuit. Elle aurait pu être le décor de n'importe quel film d'horreur. Par coïncidence, au moment où je pensais ça, j'entendis quelqu'un crier. Je courus vers l'endroit du hurlement. Je retrouvais là-bas, Elena et Jeremy à leurs pieds se trouvait Vicky Donovan, une fille de ma classe.

Je leur demandai :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On n'en sait rien, me répondit une Elena paniquée, on la trouvé dans cet état.

-on va la ramener moi et Jeremy, dis-je, Elena devances nous et va prévenir qu'il y'a un accident. »

Elena courut vers la fête, tandis que Jeremy pris les pieds de Vicky, moi je la pris par les épaules.

Quand nous arrivâmes, Tyler et Matt se précipitèrent vers nous. Nous posâmes Vicky par terre en attendant les secours qui étaient déjà sur la route, merci à la rapidité de ma petite sœur.

Dix minutes plus tard, lz police arriva en même temps que les ambulances. Après qu'ils eurent emmenés Vicky et Matt. Je décidai de ramener Jeremy et Elena à la maison. Je trouvais cette dernière en premier, puis nous nous mîmes à la recherche de notre petit frère.

Dire que j'étais en colère en le voyant boire une bière était un euphémisme. Je lui saisis sa bouteille alors qu'il protestait et la balançais au loin. Je lui foutus ensuite une bonne paire de gifles. Je lui hurlai :

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta cervelle de piaf Jeremy Grayson Gilbert ! Tu crois que parce que tu es en deuil, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Je suis au regret de te dire que non ! Alors je vais te donner un choix, sois tu arrêtes de jouer au con, soit je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Maintenant monte dans la voiture et plus vite que ça.

Je savais que j'avais été trop dure, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit frère se détruire. Je ne le voulais pas, Elena ne le voulait pas, papa et maman ne l'aurait pas voulu

J'eus beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit-là, à cause d'un horrible rêve. Je rêvais qu'un homme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant soit charmant avec moi, me fasse rire et danser puis me morde dans le cou.

C'est à ce moment là que je me réveillai.


End file.
